Doctor Who 50th Ann Special Part 7 Ch 2 The Calm Before the Storm
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Everyone is working hard to try to stop the coming Time War which is less then 2 hours away. The Tenth Doctor tries to get Romana to leave Gallifrey and hide. Tegan makes a startling discovery. When The Doctors discover that both their family and friends had been locked up, they demand answers and when they hear them, they are furious. Shashir springs his trap on the Doctors.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**PART 7 Ch 2 'CALM BEFORE THE STORM'**

The Doctors and various companions are putting the finishing touches to the transporter.

Captain Jack and his group arrived with the lastest group of Time Lord refugees.

Mickey notices the Third Doctor working on K-9 Mark I. He is concerned. After all, he had grown fond of K-9 during their short encounter all those years ago.

Mickey approached the Tenth Doctor who is busy trying to fix the ancient wires in the back on the computer. He has wires hung around his neck and his sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"Doctor." Mickey whispered to the Tenth Doctor. "Don't you think you should be fixing K-9?" He asked deeply concern.

The Tenth Doctor looked at Mickey for a moment and then glanced over towards the corner where the Third Doctor worked on K-9. Leela approached the Third Doctor.

"I am fixing him." The Tenth Doctor said disdainfully. "Who do you think he is?" The Tenth Doctor asked pointedly.

"Well, yeah." Mickey stammered. "I get he's you and all, but do you really think he is capable of fixing him?"

Before the Tenth Doctor could reply the Third Doctor spoke up.

"If you're that concerned my young friend, then why not come over and help?" The Third Doctor asked matter-of-factly.

The Tenth Doctor quietly chuckled.

"One thing Mickey." The Tenth Doctor said in a mischievous tone of voice. "I have very good hearing. No matter the regeneration."

And with that he went back to work on the computer while Mickey stood there looking a bit embarrassed for a moment. Then he gathered his courage and went over to the Third Doctor.

"Sorry Doctor." Mickey said sheepishly. "It's just that,"

"It's just that you have more trust in the me, you know." The Third Doctor said with a glint in his eye.

Yeah." Mickey agreed. "I mean, no. I mean yeah. I mean, I don't know what I mean."

"May I help?" Leela asked.

"Of course my dear." The Third Doctor replied.

.

Polly, Ben and Victoria exit the Fourth Doctor's Tardis.

"We give up." Polly exclaimed. "There is no way to find that key. I think that Doctor was mistaken."

"Why don't you help in the sick bay?" The Fifth Doctor suggested.

Ben and Polly headed off towards the sick bay.

More and More companions are getting frustrated with the search for the key of Rassilon and are abandoning the search.

They are then put to work on other things.

.

The Tenth Doctor decides to take Romana out into one of the side tunnels.

"Here." He said in a hushed whisper. "I found another Fob Watch. take it and this time use it this time." The Tenth Doctor begged her.

"Doctor I will not abandon our people." Romana said slapping it away as she tried to head back to the main area.

The Tenth Doctor gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh no!" The Tenth Doctor said. "You're my wife and you're carrying our children. You need to leave now. I've programmed this particular Fob Watch so it gives off the tiniest signal

so I can track you down using the Tardis console." The Tenth Doctor told her. "Romana you've got to leave and leave now."

Neither Romana or the Tenth Doctor notice River lurking nearby.

"Romana, I've got to put my foot down." The Tenth Doctor persisted. "You're going and that's all there is to it."

Before Romana can say anything River comes out of her hiding place.

"I agree." River said emphatically. "Romana, for the sake of your children, you must leave."

"NO!" Romana shouted and ran back to the altar room.

River turned to the Tenth Doctor.

"Don't worry Doctor." River assured him. "If things start to go wrong and there appears to be no way out, I'll have Romana and the rest of your family out of here in ten seconds flat."

"How on earth could you do that?" The Tenth Doctor asked. "There's Romana, Susan, Holly and Linda. I see you have a Vortex manipulator. That can only work for up to three people."

River smiled mischievously.

"I've made some adjustments and mine can handle up to six people." River boasted. "Never Fear. Your family will always be looked after."

A woman has been eavesdropping on the conversation. She quietly walks over to the fob watch and picks it up and places it inside of her pocket. She then takes off down one of the side tunnels.

.

Back in the heart of the tomb Tegan is feeling sick. Her face is looking very pale. She decides to sit down on the steps of the altar. Tegan turns her head to look closely at the side of the altar. Something was missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on what. Suddenly she realized something.

"Doctor!" Tegan yelled. "The faces are gone!" She said as she pointed to the altar beneath Rassilon.

The Doctors stop working on the computer and look at the altar.

"That's not possible." The Sixth Doctor started to say before taking a closer look. "No, she's right. The imprisoned Time Lords are gone." He said as he walked around the entire structure. "The four on this side are missing as well."

"Oh no!" The Second Doctor exclaimed. "President Borusa has escaped?" He said as he rushed to the altar.

"Along with Presidents Alzarius, Fekelshun and Peruzy." The Sixth Doctor said. "Alzarius was especially bad I heard. Unorthodox experiments."

"Sounds like someone I would have liked to know." The Rani mused.

"Is that why you were locked up?" Luke blurted before catching himself.

But it was too late.

"Why were you locked up Rani?" The Seventh Doctor asked. "The Time Lords finally decided to punish you for all the evil you've done?"

"Hardly." The Rani sneered. "Since when have the Time Lords ever show any interest in what I've been up to?" The Rani grimaced for a moment. "No! It was that two-bit clone of Rassilon and the secret inner-council who had us placed inside of the cells of the living hell."

"What?!" The Ninth Doctor exclaimed in disgust. "Those cells were expressly forbidden in the Second Constitution under President Rassilon himself. They were deemed too barbaric. Why would they place you inside of that!"

"Wait a minute." The Third Doctor said evenly. "More importantly, whom else did they imprison inside of that monstrosity?" He demanded to know.

Romana, The Rani, Kam po and Susan all look at one another without saying a word.

The Doctors noted the exchanged glances.

"No!" The Tenth Doctor said as his face became red. "Not you two. Romana. Susan?! Tell me they didn't lock you inside of that cell." The Doctor looked at Kamp. "And my dear friend Kam po?!" The Tenth Doctor looked around at the equally angry faces of the other Doctors. "They've gone too far. I swear I'll kill them."

"Get in line Doctor." River said as she checked her gun.

Captain Jack quickly checked the bullets in his gun.

"I was locked up for refusing to fight." Kam Po finally said. "I didn't really suffer. I placed myself into a trance. So for me, the seven years was like a few seconds."

Susan refused to say anything.

"I accused the Clone of not being the real Rassilon." Romana said. "I told him I was going before the entire High Council to expose him and he had me arrested and charged with treason."

"Afraid they might believe you, no doubt." The Third Doctor said evenly.

"I was brought in to create weapons against the Daleks." The Rani said angrily. "And while I was doing that I was also running various experiments." The Rani said then noting the looks on the Doctors faces added. "It wasn't on any living person. I was trying to find out what was inside of the Nightmare child. There have been some very unusual readings inside of it."

"What sort of readings?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." The Rani said. " I showed my findings to the inner-council and when I asked for some additional equipment in order to decipher the readings, some of the inner council freaked and had me locked up."

"Hey mon." Drax said defensively. "I have no idea why I was imprisoned. I cooperated fully with everything the inner-council wanted. There was no need to imprison me." He sulked.

"Perhaps recreating the hole in the transduction barrier that I had created to trick the Vardans, might have something to do with it." The Eighth Doctor said pointedly.

Several people gasped at this announcement.

"I have no idea, mon what you're talking about." Drax insisted.

"Doctor." The Eighth Doctor said turning to the Third Doctor. "Finished or not with K-9, please switch him on."

The Third Doctor quickly walked over to K-9 and stooped beside him. The whole time he kept his eyes on Drax. As did several Doctors and companions.

Drax started looking nervous.

"Hey there is no need to activate that robot dog, mon." Drax said as tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Afraid he'll expose you?" The Sixth Doctor asked.

"Of course not, mon." Drax said.

"Then there is no reason not to turn him on." The Third Doctor said as he activated K-9.

K-9 slowly came alive. His radar ears started swiveling as did his tail. He scanned the Third Doctor.

"Master." K-9 said to him.

"Now let's see what he has to say about you, Drax." The Eighth Doctor said.

K-9 whirled around and extended his laser towards Drax as he tried to make a getaway. Captain Jack and Ace blocked his path.

"Halt!" K-9 ordered. "You are an enemy, Drax."

"Alright. Alright!" Drax shouted. "They threatened me. They said if I didn't recreate that small opening in the Defense Barrier they'd kill not only me but my parents. I couldn't allow that. They said that you had used K-9 to connect into the Matrix and that he could probably find the way you did it the first time."

"So it was you who has rigged the timer to go off in," The Third Doctor checked his pocket watch. "Less than two hours now."

"I'm sorry." Drax said contritely. "If there was another way, I would have done it. But they said the opening would allow the Daleks to come in and then trap them in another dimension."

"And you believed them?" The Second Doctor scoffed.

"Like I said." Drax said sadly. "They threatened my family. It didn't matter if I believed them or not."

Luke had been carefully listening to these exchanges quietly but now he had some questions that needed answering.

"But why work with the Daleks?" Luke asked.

Everyone turned to look at Luke.

"Why indeed." The Fifth Doctor said frowning. "It looks like they deliberately starting a war. But why?"

"I find it hard to believe that the High Council would deliberately start the Time War." The Ninth Doctor said. "That's what it is called." He explained to the Doctors who came before him. "Millions of Time Lords will die."

"And then they will attempt to ascend." The Tenth Doctor added. "Which would rip the seams of the entire universe apart."

Adric, like Luke was running these facts through his keen analytical mind.

"Rani, could you run some of the readings you acquired from the Nightmare Child?" Adric asked thoughtfully.

"I was thinking that too." Luke said excitedly. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nyssa thought for a moment.

"Enormous amounts of energy would be released if the Time Lords ascended," Nyssa mused out loud. "And if someone could harness that energy," Nyssa continued.

"That's impossible." The Fourth Doctor scoffed. "No one has the capability to capture that type of energy and of that magnitude."

"What about the Black Guardian?" Romana asked.

The Doctors mull this over.

"Even so, for what end?" The Doctor asked. "Granted, he loved destroying life, but he rarely does so randomly. It has to serve a greater purpose."

Meanwhile The Rani has been imputing the data she had collected from her equipment into the computer. Adric, Luke, River, Captain Jack and Nyssa watch with great interest.

Captain Jack lets out a whistle.

"Those are some seriously weird readings." Captain Jack said.

The Second Doctor pushed his way to the computer to look at the computer screen. His face registers shock.

"Those readings are all negative." The Second Doctor said in amazement. "That would indicate,"

"That would indicate readings coming from the anti-matter universe." The Sixth Doctor finished for himself.

"But anti-matter can't survive in this universe." Mickey said. "Can it?"

"Of course it can." Jo grant had come out of the medical sick bay. "remember those creatures Doctor?" She said to the Third Doctor. "Those creatures that former Time Lord created?"

"You mean those anti-matter creatures that attempted to capture me?" The Second Doctor replied. "Well us." He amended as the Third Doctor looked like he was going to dispute this.

"Omega." Nyssa said. "He's back."

"We can't know that for certain, Nyssa." The Sixth Doctor snapped at her. "There could be some other explanation."

"Maybe he plans on using the energy from the Time Lords to create a permanent bridge between the two universes." Adric suggested.

"How much energy would the Time Lords Ascending create?" Luke asked The Rani.

The Rani thought about it for a few seconds and then imputed some numbers. Luke's eyes got wide as did everyone else who looked at the screen.

"That's more than enough to create a bridge." Luke said. "There has to be more to this then just his attempt to return to the world of matter."

"Enough to do what though?" The Second Doctor said as he mulled things over.

Shashir suddenly appeared on the view screen.

"Greetings Doctors and companions of The Doctor. I am Shashir. We've been tracking the Time Lord traitors to the tomb of Rassilon. Did you really think you could get away with this act of treason?" Shashir asked mockingly.

Susan stared uneasy at Shashir.

The Doctors are a little taken off guard but they quickly regain their composure.

"I'm afraid one of us is a little mistaken in their facts." The Second Doctor said evenly.

"Why is it treason to save the people of Gallifrey from certain death at the hands of the Daleks?" The Third Doctor demanded.

"The Daleks?" Shashir laughed. "Do you really expect me to believe that? There is no way for them to penetrate our deflection barrier. Though I've noticed you did something to the generators. Perhaps you were attempting to create a hole in the grid?"

"That is absurd!" The Ninth Doctor yelled. "I fought, and I will fight, tooth and nail against them! They are coming! You can make up any rubbish you want! They will kill us all if we don't send as many Gallifreyans away from here as possible."

"Your claiming to be from the future?" Shashir asked. "Isn't that against the First Law of Gallfirey? So you admit to willfully breaking even more of our laws?"

"Now you listen here you stupid child!" The Tenth Doctor warned. "I'd break a million laws to save Gallifrey! You go ahead and quote your precious little laws! I care about life! You only care about laws! You may not be a Time Lord but you sure sound like one!"

"Why thank you Doctor." Shashir said with a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment. You're not the first one to say that. Now there are armed guards on their way. Please don't be stupid and attempt to fight them. You will lose. I've taken every precaution, including studying up on you Doctor."

The Doctors look at one another. Wondering how seriously they should take this guard.

"Oh yes, I have studied the unusual tactics you employ." Shashir smiled at the Doctors discomfort. "Such as considering using the teleporter to escape."  
>Suddenly the teleporter starts smoking and there's a small explosion.<p>

"Just a simple matter of turning the teleporter system on here and sending a reverse signal to that teleport pad and overloading the circuits." Shashir boasted.

The Doctors looked at the teleporter pad with both anger and amazement.

"That's rather impressive." The Third Doctor admitted. "But you do realize that you have only delayed the inevitable. We can still take these people away in our Tardis'."

"That is correct Doctor." Shashir agreed in a mocking tone of voice. "I hadn't thought of that. If I had, I might have switched control of the force-field from the tomb to here at the citadel and reactivated it. Shashir suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh wait! I did." He started laughing.

The Fifth Doctor checked the console. "He's right. The force field has been reactivated. And there is no way to shut it off from here."

Linda has come out of the medical area and heard the exchange between the Doctors and Shashir. When he turns to the left a birthmark shaped like a small apple is seen on his neck. Linda screamed!

"That's my son!" Linda screamed much to the amazement of the others. "My husband has the same birthmark on his neck." Linda cried as she walked over to Susan. "Oh mother! You were right! It was your people who stole my son!" Linda Sobbed into her mothers arms.

Susan hugged her distraught daughter while the Doctors looked at each other.

"Is he?" The Doctor asked Susan.

Susan just turned to the Doctor and nodded as tears ran down her cheeks.

One by one they file out heading for the elliptical sub. Several companions along with Gwen and the UNIT Officers follow close behind.

Romana feeling all is lost decides on one last-ditch effort. She dove behind the computer and pulled out several wires which disconnected the connection between the Tomb of Rassilon and the citadel. She then ran to the small room next to the computer and emerged with an armful of equipment.

"Romana where are you going?" Adric asked.

"I'm going to try to reinforce the area where the hole in the Force-Field is going to open. Don't try to stop me. It's the only way to keep the Daleks from invading." Romana insisted.

"So how can we help?" Luke asked as he stepped up on the transport pad.

Adric, Nyssa, Turlough and Mel all stepped onto the Transport pad.

"Wherever you're going, we're going." Mel said adamantly.

"I'm going to the space station." Romana replied. "Make one last desperate attempt to stop the Time War."

"And if you can't." Turlough asked.

"Then we're all as good as dead." Romana responded.


End file.
